


it's a secret, can you keep it?

by Jingle



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something Evangeline isn't telling her parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a secret, can you keep it?

**Author's Note:**

> This is straight-up PatF fic; not related to the Tiana's Palace series.

Mama says working hard is the way to get what you want. Daddy agrees; says he learned that with some difficulty.

( _Some?_ Mama snorts.)

Evangeline works at her mama’s restaurant to learn that lesson, but when she’s made enough money, she’ll swap that for dance lessons. Her parents are supportive of her dream, and tell her to _work hard_ to get it.

Evangeline has had those words – work hard – shoved down her throat all her life. Her parents mean well, she knows. That sort of upbringing worked for Mama, and a lack of it almost ruined Daddy. But working hard doesn’t always get you what you want.

Evangeline happens to believe in stacking the deck.

So, she has a secret; something her parents would never approve of. She doesn’t know why – for every Shadowman, there’s a Mama Odie, right?

She pulls up a floorboard in her room. Tarot cards, charms, and gris-gris greet her. She’s got voodoo, she’s got hoodoo, she’s got things she ain’t even tried…

It’s about luck; Evangeline figures there’s nothing wrong with that. She’s not gonna _hurt_ anyone.

Still, she looks up at her namesake, knowing the star is watching her, and asks what is right.


End file.
